A Wolf and Dog Demon in One! :
by DarkSpiritDemon
Summary: um...im not good at sum so deal with it! it's about


Hi Im DarkSpirtDemon and this is my first story so be NICE! (wise not to get her mad!) Zane! Your back! oh by the way Zane's is the little voice in my head! ( everyone's gonna think your mental) to late for that :) 

Info name: Reina Unasi (thanks again FMW)  
age:16 years old eye color: brown but later on they'll change color depending on your mood.(Black-emotionless or confusion Red-anger,hate,or jelousy Green-exited,suprised,or happy Blue-calm,relaxed,content,or in love Purple-shy,embarresed or ashamed )  
hair color: midnight black a little past your shoulders hair then later on it will be a little longer and have midnight blue highlights in it! (I know i'm obsessed with the color blue.)

Personality: Loves to fight and test her skills and strength, smart and beautiful but doesn't really care about her looks, and always stands up for what she belives is right or wrong. She seams nice at first greeting but when people are jerks to her she can be mean!  
(dad & mom) past: your half wolf and half dog demon so your senses, strength, and speed are more acute. But for a some strange reason you looked like a normal human. You parents never told you about being a demon, but you knew you were diffrent from everyone else cause of your abilitys. (points at the top sentence) At Kagome's school (what ever the hell it's called) your always the quiet girl in the class. You preffered to draw, write, or whatever you felt like doing instead of listening to the BORING letures of the teachers. (no wonder i have trouble in math! LoL -) Remember your smart ok! No one really knows you and you don't have any real friends just people who you talk to (if you really had friend it be harder to lie like Kagome being"sick"all the time!) In your spare time you practice your fighting skill (it can be any style you want but i making the moves up) your come from a long line of ninja so you practice jutsus and all that ( and your daddy's little girl so you want to follow in his footsteps.) well i think that's about it if i forget to add something i'll tell you! OH and you love singing too even dancing sometimes!

(at school)  
It was already your 5th period and you were having Science. Today you were going to study.. uh...wait ...um ...oh! you were going to study the previous chapters you read on and have a big quiz about all those chapters. (i remember how much i hated those things!) Mr. Page, the science teacher, decided to put everyone in study partners . Everyone picked names and you were paired up with Kagome (and were Kagome is Inu will be there ! OH YEAH! punches the air)  
You walked over to Kagome's desk to start studying." um...hi im Reina" " Hi! im Kagome, so i guess your my study partner? you nodded while looking threw the pages of your science book. "well we better get started. i need alot of catching up to do!" she sighed and looked at the page. "why?" you looked at her " because i've been sick alot lately and i'm failing behind in all my classes" "I could help you study more after school.. since we have all the same classes and i really have nothing better to do " "really! thank you so much! so we can walk together to my house and study!" "all right" you two studyed for the rest of the period asking questions of different chapters.

(FAST FORWARD TO END OF DAY) You walked with Kagome to her locker to pick up her books then you two made your way to Kagome's house not knowing our favorite hanyou was waiting for Kagome! -

(with the Inu gang in Feudal Japan) "argh! What's taking Kagome so long to get back!" (guess who!) "but Kagome just left a day ago!" said Shippo " Still the more time we waist the more chances Naraku has of getting the jewel shards before we do!" " you need to be patient Inuyasha! she will be back as soon as she can!" the monk said. Inuyasha waited a little longer (like to 2 sec) He started heading for the well"i'm bringing her back!"

(back to you and Kagome)  
You were walking up the path way to Kagome's house when you smelled a familiar scent (not like you met before but like your species! if that make sence) Kagome looked at you "what is it ?" she said " oh nothing!" The closer you got to Kagome's house the stonger the scent got. (with inu on Kagome's roof)  
Inuyasha had been waiting for what seemed forever for Kagome to return from "school" she had to go to. He sat up when he smelled her scent then sniffed again when he smelled an strange almost familiar scent (again you never met!) That's when he saw you and Kagome aproach the house he landed infront of you. " Inuyasha!" kagome yelled " let's go you wasted enough time here." "I can't leave yet i have a test to study for!" " To bad you leaving! " "you can't make me!" he was taken back a bit but when he saw you he had an i dea. " maybe not but, she can!" suddenly he grabs you and swings you over his shoulder and start running toward the well. " hey let me go!" (thought i forgot you huh! ) you tried to get out of his grasp by hitting his shoulder and screaming but he just ignored you and smirked when he saw Kagome close behind. Kagome would have sayed " sit" but she didn't want you to get hurt. He finally reached the well and jumped in it with you with and Kagome close behind.

HAHAHAHA HA! my first Clifhanger! (roles eyes) ok ok on Fanfiction! (please review for her sake!) HEHEHAHA! :) (HELP ME!) SHUT UP!


End file.
